A Memo: Remember
by A-Box-Of-Scraps
Summary: It starts with one moment. Since then, Thor slowly starts to amass a collection of documents. Journal entries, poems, fleeting clouds he caught and put on paper. And maybe, just maybe, Loki starts to write a few things as well.


**This was originally a short poem. Then it kind of escalated from there. I own nothing! Please Review!**

* * *

Unrepentant, he stood there.  
Cold.  
Calculating.  
Wrapped in chains, swaddled like a mummy, bound like an animal, muzzled like the liar he was.

Green.  
Green eyes, very green, swimming with dragonfire, ideas, but mostly hatred.  
Hatred, not for one, but for all.  
For Odin.  
For Asguard.  
For Thor.

Smirking.  
He seemed to have no idea the atrocities of his crimes.  
Unknowing- Uncaring?

Unimportant.

His gaze takes in the room, scours it, bears judgement and wrath, leaves discomfort and guilt in his wake.  
He is the one on trial.  
He is to be condemned.

He is doing the condemning.

* * *

"So, we meet again. _Dearest_ Prince. _Revered_ Thunderer. _Treasured_ heir to the throne." He spits his words like poison, leaving gashes, tearing the heart out of you, rooting you and throwing you in the same sentence.

"Brother." You nod, incline your head, try to let sarcasm flow from your lips. "Your chambers are comfortable?" Whatever that was, it does not work.

"Very. Beautiful view. The sunset, the lake, a garden... All the beautiful smells of the nine realms..." Shame sneaks into your heart, pricks you, and **Maybe coming here wasn't a very good idea after all.**

"You are not here to enjoy the sights." Your voice is stronger then you feel. Stone around, glass in front, and your brother sitting without a care 50 miles below ground.

"Oh, I suppose you're right." Surprise. Is he repenting? Your brother, the fallen, one who betrayed and was betrayed, having a change of heart? "I should be here enjoying the company! Those esteemed peoples of Asguard. Mass-Murders! War-Criminals! Frauds! Cowards! Oh, I do fit right in."

Of course.  
Here we are again.  
With the shame, **shame, this was stupid and now my composure is slipping.**

"Stay safe. Do not make unwise choices." You leave- Or flee- Or make a strategic retreat. The dungeons bid you farewell, the silence scorns you, and your once-sibling does not even pretend to care.

* * *

Sunlight on his face.  
Shinning all around the yard.  
Once forgotten scene.

Just don't let it go.  
You will need this memory  
In your darkened 'Home'

* * *

Year 2, Day 7

My jailers let me outside.  
Saw the sun.  
Brighter then I remembered it.  
Kind of chilly- Figures.

Saw Odin.

Resisted temptation to murder him.

I mean, I WANTED to... I just don't think Frigga would find it to pleasant. Odin should be counting his lucky stars. If not for her, then he'd be a corpse 300 times over.

Related note: Being in jail really gives you time to plan revenge, and delight in little personal fantasies of death and retribution.

New captive came in today. Some spy that they found skulking around the stables. The brain-dead guards think that the man was trying to steal Sleiphner. As if a poor man wearing broken sandals, carrying a satchel, could care about some stupid mutated horse. It was clear all he wanted was food.

Probably had a family.

Without him, they're all walking corpses. Dead before the week is out.

* * *

_"The Monster"  
(feat. Rihanna)_

_[Hook - Rihanna:]  
I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

_[Verse 1 - Eminem:]  
I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek  
Oh, well, guess beggars can't be choosey  
Wanted to receive attention for my music  
Wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me  
For wanting my cake and eat it too, and wanting it both ways  
Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated  
When I blew; see, but it was confusing  
'Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf  
Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!)  
Hit the lottery, oh wee  
But with what I gave up to get was bittersweet  
It was like winning a used me  
Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink  
I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep  
Going cuckoo and cooky as Kool Keith  
But I'm actually weirder than you think  
'Cause I'm_

_[Hook - Rihanna:]  
I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

_Well, that's nothing  
Well, that's nothing_

_[Verse 2 - Eminem:]  
No, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me  
To seize the moment and don't squander it  
'Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow  
So I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from  
(Yeah, ponder it, do you want this?  
It's no wonder you're losing your mind, the way it wanders)  
Yo-lo-lo-lo-yee-whoo  
I think you've been wandering off down yonder  
And stumbled onto Jeff VanVonderen  
'Cause I need an interventionist  
To intervene between me and this monster  
And save me from myself and all this conflict  
'Cause the very thing that I love's killing me and I can't conquer it  
My OCD is conking me in the head  
Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking  
I'm just relaying what the voice in my head's saying  
Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the_

_[Hook - Rihanna:]  
I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

_Well, that's nothing  
Well, that's nothing_

_[Verse 3: Eminem]  
Call me crazy, but I had this vision  
One day that I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian  
But until then drums get killed and I'm coming straight at  
MCs, blood get spilled and I  
Take it back to the days that I get on a Dre track  
Give every kid who got played that  
Pumped up feeling and shit to say back  
To the kids who played 'em  
I ain't here to save the fucking children  
But if one kid out of a hundred million  
Who are going through a struggle feels and then relates that's great  
It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back  
In the draft, turn nothing into something, still can make that  
Straw into gold chump, I will spin Rumpelstiltskin in a haystack  
Maybe I need a straight jacket, face facts  
I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that  
It's nothing, I'm still friends with the_

_[Hook - Rihanna:]  
I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy  
[x2]_

_Well, that's nothing  
Well, that's nothing_

**There is a Midguardian song that Loki heard once.  
He finds it intriguing.  
He finds it ironic.  
He finds it somehow comforting.**

**Some people have managed to own up to this.**

* * *

When do I count the clock that tells time time  
And see my whole being sunk in mire hell;  
When I sort out my thoughts in pointless rhyme  
And try to find with all my might;  
A reason to sit here, on the leaves  
When fellow people on my rocky home  
Sit elsewhere, abandoned, alone  
And summer's green all girded up in sheaves  
Borne to the stomach, for godly needs  
Then of beauty do I question make,  
That thou among the wastes of life must go,  
Since choices made and questions past,  
And shadows grow to encompass fast

And nothing 'gainst him can make defense  
When our own choices, they recompense.

* * *

_Brother._

An interesting word.  
A thoughtless word.  
I use it out of habit.

(I use it because I do not wish to use another one, and I wish taht someday I will mean it again)

He did not used to mind it.  
He did not used to hate it.

(He used to laugh when I said it, used to find delight in the title, used to inter-swap it with another one. It started with'F' and had had 6 letters, and ended in end.)

When I use it now, I plead.

(He does not care anymore)

When he uses it now, he scorns.

(I do not care anymore)

It is no longer a title, it is now an insult.  
A brand.  
A thing you say that you do not mean.

To think that my family has sunken so low.

(To think my family was once so high)

* * *

**An Alternate Ending:**  
Odin did not say no.

**An Alternate Result:**  
Loki did not fall.

**Another Affected Realm:**  
The events in New York never happened.

**A Wishful thought:**  
Thor and Loki are on even footing.

**A Private Revelation:**  
Odin no longer cries on Father's Day

* * *

The end of a fall.  
The start of a name.  
The bringer of pain.

(A)Winter  
(B)Jodenheim  
(C)Loki  
(D)Shattered Glass

What is the opposite of _'Best Father of the Year?'_

(A)Odin  
(B)Odin  
(C)Odin  
(D)Also Odin

What was the date of _'The End of the World?'_ (Choose any two)

(A)400, 000, 000  
(B)B.C. 300  
(C)The Chitauri attack  
(D)Loki's fall  
(E)Loki's trial

* * *

Sif offered me to the pub for a drink the other day.  
I wanted to go.  
I probably should have gone.

Odin tells me to stop dreaming of her but I swear to Heimdell that there is nobody in the nine realms more beautiful then Lady Jane.  
Sif, I think, knows that my heart will never lie with her.

This does not stop her attempts to become close to me.

The Bifrost will be fixed in a few more days.  
I will see Jane in a few more days.  
I have not seen him in a very long while.

Last time I saw him, I told him that he was missed.  
I sat there for 20 minutes.  
He spoke not a word, but after I told him Odin still loved him-

He sat there, bent double, and Loki laughed for 5 minutes straight.

I do not know if this is a good or bad thing.  
I suspect bad, but progress is progress.  
No matter what direction.

* * *

**Please review! Again, I own nothig. TELL ME! what you think.**

**-Scraps**


End file.
